All I Want for Christmas
by Say0mi Saki
Summary: Separated by several thousand miles, Inuyasha and Kagome still refused to end their relationship. Both remaining loyal and devoted, but what if one of them begins to have doubts? Still, all they really wish for is to be together again this Christmas.
1. I: Life Sucks

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

_

* * *

The snow is so pretty here, you would love it. I know how much you loved the snow, even with how many times you denied it. When it snowed, your eyes would always glaze over and for the tiniest of seconds, you would have the sweetest smile on your face. And by tiny, I mean _tiny_, before that stupid scowl of yours would take over again. Like I always tell you, you should definitely smile more often. You look nice when you smile. Very nice, actually. _

_I know you mentioned that it doesn't snow out there, and that's really too bad. That means your half-a-second smile wont be appearing anytime soon. _

_To be honest, I'm not sure what to say anymore. I can talk a mile a minute (you know that for a fact) but it's so much harder writing (or should I say, typing?). You actually have to _think_ of what to say, whereas, most of what I spoke was just something that was already sitting on the tip of my tongue. _

_I miss you. A lot. I miss you so much that sometimes I wish that I didn't care about you this much. I know, it sounds awful, huh? Sorry, but that's how I feel. I probably miss you a billion times more than you miss me. Then again, maybe you don't miss me at all. You always did say that it was a hassle just to be near me, and you always did list off the many annoying traits that you found in me. Jerk. _

_Well, I guess I'll just stop here. Sango thinks that I spend too much time inside, so today we're going shopping for outfits to wear tonight at some party she's dragging me to. _

_And before you go berserk, I promise I wont dance with any guys tonight. After all, the only guy that I want to dance with is practically a million miles away. (Hint, hint, that's you dummy)._

_I love you. _

_-Kagome _

"I love you too," Inuyasha whispered, his lips tilting up into a smile. _I miss you so much that sometimes I wish __that I didn't care about you this much. _Could he really blame her? After all, he couldn't deny that sometimes he felt the exact same way.

Kagome...

No matter how many miles separated them, he could never care any less about her. It was hard, of course, to adjust to her absence. It was difficult not hearing her laugh everyday, not seeing her smile everyday, and especially not having the pleasure of holding her everyday.

Everything just went wrong after highschool.

He didn't plan his life, he just wasn't the type, but he _did_ have a vague idea on where his life would go after highschool ended. He was ready to go to a prestigious university in Tokyo, and continue living his nearly perfect life with close friends and a devoted girlfriend.

What he wasn't expecting was learning a few weeks after his highschool graduation that his father was shipping him off to continue his studies several thousand miles away at Stanford University.

Yup, definitely wasn't expecting it.

Needless to say, he was _pissed_ after finding out. But, if he wanted to inherit the family business, he had to follow his father's wishes. And he _had_ to inherit the business, it would be a definite way of supporting his future family (preferably with Kagome). Sure, he could have rebelled; truth be told, he did dabble with the idea for awhile. That is - before his father threatened to cut off all financial support. Thus, cementing that studying abroad would be the only option for little ol' him.

Life just sucked sometimes.

* * *

**A/N**: I really shouldn't be starting anything else, and if anything, I should be writing chapters for my ongoing stories instead of writing little drabbles. I couldn't resist though, I just thought it'd be fun to have a mini drabble story for Christmas.


	2. II: Faith

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

_

* * *

_

_Let me just start this off with... _

_You're stupid. _

_Yep, _you_ are extremely, extremely stupid. _

_Why? Because, you should know that I do miss you. Hell, _I _probably miss _you_ more than you miss me. So, there. _

_Oh, and you know what? I do not have "sweet smiles". Shit. You really know how to bruise a guy's ego. I mean, seriously, "sweet" smile? No, not possible. _

_The weather's nice out here, but I gotta admit that I _do_ miss the snow. Of course, I don't miss the snow as much as I miss seeing you're cheeks flushed from the cold. _

_Everytime I think of snow, I think of you giggling and twirling around; your hair would always float around in the wind too. Fuck, now I'm starting to miss that hair of yours. Great. _

_Stupid bitch, stop making me miss you so much. Heh. If I was to say that right now, right next to you, I'd probably already have gotten a good smack. Shit. I think I'm a masochist, I even miss being smacked around by you. _

_So... how was the party? Did anyone try to get touchy-feely with you? I swear - if any slimy bastard tried anything on you, I'll rip their balls off and feed it to them. _

_Fuck, fuck, fuck__. _

_I miss you. _

_And I love you too, stupid. _

_-Inuyasha_

Sighing, Kagome glanced at the picture sitting atop her nightstand. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, her good ol' obnoxious Inuyasha. Gods, she missed him, especially when December rolled around and Christmas was just around the corner. In Japan, Christmas wasn't a national holiday. It was to be expected, since only half of a percentage of Japan was actually Christian.

If anything, Christmas itself seemed more like another Valentine's Day in Japan.

Every Christmas Eve, everyone would usually gather around at her Shrine and eat her mother's home-made "Christmas cake". It was always something she looked forward to, having everyone together, comfortably lounging around.

And every year, Inuyasha would be by her side. Albeit, his usual grouchy self, but a touch more romantic in very subtle ways.

"Oh Inuyasha, I wish you weren't so far away."

On Christmas day, gifts would be exchanged, and every year Inuyasha managed to surprise her with unexpectedly thoughtful gifts. Last year's gift was the most astonishing yet.

Right infront of an ancient tree, across her house, and beneath a mistletoe; instead of kissing her, he bent down on one knee, and pulled out a ring from his pocket. A simple gold band with an embroidery of glittering diamonds.

_Kagome, I know we're still young, and we're only half way through our senior year of highschool, but I love you. You know I do. This is a promise ring, and I promise you that when we're ready, you'll be the one that I'll marry. _

Of course, in classic Inuyasha form, he stuttered the entire way through, and when she was rendered speechless; he ended up biting her head off for taking too long to respond.

_Ah_, gotta love the guy.

And she did love him, she was positive that he genuinely loved her as well.

Still, what if the long distance became too much to handle for him? And ... and what if he found someone else? Some exotic foreigner with flaxen hair and blue eyes?

She just had to have faith in him, and she had to trust that he would come back for her.

If he didn't - well, she didn't even want to think of _that_ becoming a reality. _  
_


	3. III: Mister Lonely

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha, you're an idiot. You probably already know that though. _

_And you're right, if you called me a bitch right here, right now; I would have smacked you so hard, you'll not only be seeing stars, but you'll be seeing flying fairies and unicorns too. Dummy. _

_Just for the record, you don't have to worry about, "pulling anyone's dick out and feeding it to them," because no one laid a hand on me. I kept my promise, and I didn't dance with anyone either. The party wasn't all that great. Sango got a little crazy, you know how she gets with liquor. Her and Miroku are having a lover's spat, and they were both trying to prove something to eachother by having fun with other people. Geez, I'm surrounded by idiots, aren't I? _

_The snow is clearing up, but weather forecasts' claim that it wont even get a chance to fully clear up, before it starts snowing again. I'm beginning to hate the snow, no matter how pretty it is. I just keep thinking about how much I miss seeing your half-a-second smile. By the way, your smile **is** sweet, whether you like it or not. If you _really_ don't like that description, then how about 'cute' or 'adorable'? Do you like those, any better? _

_Ha! At this point, you're probably scowling at the screen already. You're just _too_ predictable Inuyasha, but I still love you. _

_So, how are you doing out there? You never really fill me in on your little rendezvous. You better not be having too much fun. -_-_

_Shit, Sango's screaming for me now. I have to end this email here. Brunettes with hang over's are dangerous, especially pissed off ones. Shit, shit, shit! I can already feel the vomit on my clothes. This is why I choose not to drink. GAH! _

_Love you!_

_-Kagome_

Inuyasha's lips quirked into a smirk, his violet eyes skimming through the message once more. He missed being surrounded by his friends and family, and like the whipped man that he was, he missed just being near his Kagome the most. No matter how much time passed, a vivid image of baby blue's and obsidian waves would remain implanted in his minds eye. A flawless optical allusion of his bride-to-be, because she damn sure was going to be the woman that he would marry.

No one else.

Apparently, America was the most festive during December with promises of holiday cheer and celebrations with loved ones.

It only made him lonelier. Northern California was nice with a variety of different cultures, and although he wasn't too social, there were still plenty of friendly people that he met. But, it just wasn't his home. He missed Japan, he missed his family, he missed his friends, and dammit - he missed Kagome!

To put it plainly, he was home-sick.

While, his family was fairly well-off with a more than decently successful business, they were going through some trouble with a few bitter assholes. Law suits were being made, and wild rumors were being concocted about his family name. In the midst of all the chaos, he was planted thousands of miles away while his family scrambled to fight off the sudden disorder.

The result of this tumult for 'lil ol' him?

Well - his plans, the fire that kept him going these last few months, were extinguished.

He was advised to stay put in California. After all, Christmas wasn't too big of a deal in Japan anyway.

But, spending Christmas with friends, family, and Kagome was tradition for him.

So, how could he possibly survive the occasion without them?

Especially when he already made special plans for this Christmas year.


	4. IV: Deprived

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

_

* * *

_

_No, 'adorable' and 'cute' aren't any better than **sweet**. If anything - they're worse! You know what? I am neither of these, thank you very much. Damn, you're really just aiming to hurt a guy's pride, huh? _

_You're evil, you're lucky you're hot enough to make up for that little trait. Heh. And about, "hitting me so hard that I'll be seeing unicorns, fairies, and stars"? What the fuck is that shit? You're fuckin' lame Kagome. Seriously._ Plus_, as if any of your hits could ever hurt me. Psh. You're little ass, yeah right. _

_Ass...hmm, what a nice ass, you have. Fuck. Can you tell _just _how deprived I am? I'm starting to feel like Miroku, and that's never good. Speaking of Miroku, what's going on between him and Sango? Those two _still_ trying to make the other jealous? Damn. You _are_ surrounded by idiots. Tell those idiots that I miss them too, though. _

_Rendezvous, eh? Well, I don't do much out here in the bay area. Believe it or not, it's not nearly as exciting as you would think. Maybe if you were here, then it'd be a whole 'lot better. The weather's stupid, it's like a bitch, always PMS-ing. Some days it's freezing, other days it's windy, and then randomly the sun comes out as if it's the middle of summer. I know, what the hell right? When it's one one those spontaneous 'summer' in the middle of winter days, that's when I wish you were here the most. So, I could see you frolic around in a skimpy bikini. _

_Speaking of bikini's, do you still have that one bikini I got for you? You know, the one you never wore? With the little bow? Now, _that's_ what you call 'cute'. Then again, I'd kill any guy who even looked at you, and since the material is nearly nonexistent... it'll probably draw more attention than I could handle you getting. _

_I'm really, really, really, really deprived. Of a lot._

_Very. Deprived. _

_I miss waking up next to you, you already know I'm a 'cuddlier'.  
_

_I'm heading to class soon, gotta get ready. Call you tonight?_

_Love you. _

_-Inuyasha_

"Hey, Kagome! We're suppose to be having fun, and you keep going through your phone!"

Kagome directed a sheepish smile towards her friend. "Sorry Yuka. I was just checking my email."

Yuka rolled her eyes, giggling knowingly as she spoke, "Inuyasha?"

Kagome could only nod, a sigh drifting pass her lips. Gods, the more she heard from him, the more she missed him. Although, if she heard from him less frequently, she'd be going insane with paranoia. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. Her too cocky for his own good, but sweet natured boyfriend had her eating at the palm of his hands.

"What'd he say?"

"Well," Kagome nibbled on a fry before speaking. "The basic, 'I miss you-I love you' stuff and then he mentioned how _deprived _he is. If you know what I mean." Kagome chuckled, reaching for her soda.

"Deprived? As in, _deprived_?"

She nodded.

"Oh!" A gasp. "That's not good, he's all the way in sunny California and _deprived_. What if he decides to fix that?" Yuka inquired, her brow cocked.

"Fix... _oh_, you mean sleep with someone?"

"Yup."

Kagome's brows knitted, blue eyes steeling at the brunette. "Yuka, Inuyasha wouldn't do that to me. He loves me."

The short haired girl only pursed her lips; sable hair swinging along with every shake of her head. "How can you expect a red-blooded male, probably surrounded by beautiful females to _not_ test the waters?"

"Yuka, I don't think I like where this conversation is heading." Really, she didn't. Secretly, she was afraid of that. Sometimes, she questioned herself on keeping him tied to her. Was she an awful person? Was she asking for too much? Was she being selfish?

Question after question, doubt after doubt, would bombard her. They would twist and writhe with eachother until the very basis of her doubts would spawn a picture of tangled limbs and naked skin. Inuyasha with some other girl, someone closer, someone easily attainable.

But... he wouldn't. He loved her.

Right?


	5. V: I love You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

_

* * *

_

_I love you._

_-Kagome_

Knotted brows complimented an incredulous indigo gaze. "What the fuck?" He muttered, his pensive stare boring holes into the screen. This was, _by far_, the shortest message he'd ever received from Kagome_. _

Often times, he could always trust her emails to lighten his mood. When his eyes would land on the message - obviously sent by his beloved girlfriend_ - _all the stress of the day would ebb away, and nothing else mattered. If he failed an exam, fell on his face, slipped down the stars, and walked into a door all in the same day - it just didn't matter anymore, once her email blinked back at him. Messages that were usually a bit lengthy, messages that never failed to fill him in on the daily happening's of her life, messages that made him _smile_.

So, a message composed of only a single sentence was ... shocking.

Not to mention, his attempts for a long phone conversation with her failed when she didn't answer his past five calls. Calls that weren't ever returned.

What was going _on_?

"Maybe, I should try to give her a call again." He murmured to himself as he absently reached for his cell phone and dialed familiar numbers.

_...Ring_

_...Ring_

_...Ring_

"Hello?"

Inuyasha almost cheered.

"Inuyasha?"

He noted her groggy tone before clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah, hey? What's up?"

"Inuyasha, you _are _aware that it's four in the morning out here, right?"

He could already picture her adorable pout. "Sorry, I just really missed you."

Silence.

"Kagome?"

More silence. Again, what the _hell_ was going on?

"I love you."

It always made his heart flutter, hearing - actually _hearing_ - her say this. Still, she was acting strange. "Kagome, should I be worried about anything? You seem kinda out of it right now."

"I'm fine, don't worry, okay? I - I have to get going though Inu. I need to squeeze in a couple more hours of sleep before my classes start up," She sighed. "I... I love you Inuyasha."

And before he could even respond, the droll of the dial tone was already pulsing in his ears.

That night, he couldn't find any sleep.


	6. VI: Selfish

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

_

* * *

_

_Kagome, I don't know what the hell is going on. These past couple of weeks, all my phone calls have been ignored, and the last message that I've received from you was composed of only three words. I mean, of course, I never mind reading 'I love you' but compared to your usual messages ... it was, well- short. I'm aware that you have your own hectic life to live and I know that you're probably extremely busy out there too. I guess, well - I guess that I'm just selfish because I _**need** _to hear from you daily. It's what keeps me going out here. _

_That's why I've been going crazy these past few days, because the thing (you) that keeps me going has been missing. _

_Maybe, I'm just over reacting? Maybe you've just been busier than usual these past few weeks. If that's the case, then I'm sorry for reading into things too much. I just can't help it though Kagome._

_I miss you so damn much. I miss hearing your voice, I miss seeing you, I miss holding you, and _now_ I miss your usual emails. _

_But, if there _is _something going on, you'd tell me right? Please tell me what's wrong. _

_I love you Kagome. _

_-Inuyasha_

By the end of the message, Kagome was near tears.

Approximately 5191 miles separated them, and over a year had passed since she'd last seem him face to face.

And since he couldn't make it this month, the next time she'd be able to see him was in the middle of next year. For the next following years, this was how it was going to be between them.

_I love you Kagome. _

Eyelids sunk down momentarily as she clutched onto a framed photo. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

For the past couple of weeks, she'd been evaluating her relationship with Inuyasha. From the beginning to the present; from the good to the bad.

_How can you expect a red-blooded male, probably surrounded by beautiful females to not test the waters? _

Yuka's words rang clear in her mind, consistently echoing in her ear. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in him, and it definitely wasn't that she didn't trust him. She was sure that he truly did love her as much as he claimed. Otherwise, he wouldn't have even bothered to keep in touch with her as firmly as he did once he reached California.

Although, she feared that one day his message or his phone call would be an explanation of his fading love. That one day, instead of his calls or his messages declaring his love for her; they would be of him breaking it off. _I'm sorry Kagome, but I found someone else. _These fears were normal though, weren't they? Even if he never gave her reasons to doubt him, it was still normal to fret with insecure thoughts when your partner was thousands of miles away, wasn't it?

Her mind was spiraling out of control with these constant contemplations.

She felt like some spoiled child who wanted to keep a favorite blanket forever, because that's exactly how she felt with Inuyasha. She just wanted to keep him for as long as she lived. Whenever thoughts of giving him up coiled inside her brain, her heart would wrench unpleasantly.

The truth was, _he_ wasn't the selfish one. She was.

Eyes stung with tears as she finally reached a conclusion.

She needed him.


	7. VII: For the Best

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha, I love you. I love you so much that **I've **been the selfish one, not you. _

_No, Inuyasha, you haven't been selfish at all. It's me, it's my fault that I've been so selfish. _

_And it's my fault for being such a coward. _

_I know that I should have atleast called and told you this over the phone instead of a message through email, but I don't think I could handle hearing your voice. _

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you. _

_And that's why I've finally decided to stop being so selfish. The reason that I haven't answered any of your calls and the reason you've been hearing less of me was because I've been doing some thinking about our relationship. We're nearly 6000 miles apart, and we'll be seeing eachother on and off for the next following years. "Long distance relationships are hard." That's what everyone said when they heard that we were going to stay together, even with you going abroad. And you said, "fuck 'em. They don't matter." After all, absence only makes the heart grow fonder, right? _

_The distance didn't change a thing for me, and I hope the same for you. I love you as much as I did the day I had to watch you leave. There's no one else except you. Absolutely _no one_ else, so please don't think that's the reason, after you finish reading this. _

_Thing is, maybe they were partly right. This _is _hard, but I could handle anything as long as I could have you. I need you Inuyasha. I do. _

_But I can't keep you forever. I want to, but I can't. _

_You shouldn't have to be stuck to me when you're miles away. You shouldn't have to stop yourself from growing while you're out there. I shouldn't keep you from being independent. _

_That's why, no matter how much I don't want to, I think we should end this now before it's too late. I don't want us to end up hating eachother, but you probably already hate me now, huh? I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm doing what I think is for the best, and it's alright if you do resent me after this. _

_I'll still love you. _

_-Kagome_

All he could do was stare at the screen in disbelief, phone in hand. Was this a joke? When did she develop such a sick sense of humor?

For the _best_? How could she think that _this_ was for the best. He'd waited all day to hear from her, and this was what she decided to send?

What the fuck?

To make matters worse, she didn't answer any of his phone calls. Calls that he made promptly after reading the message. Now, all he could do was constantly reread the message. Every single time he got to the end, his jaw would always drop, and his eyes never failed to mist with tears.

What was she thinking? He didn't want to be free, he didn't _need_ independence.

He just needed her, that was what he needed. All he ever needed.

Whimpering, eyelids fell as the unfamiliar caress of liquid brushed his cheeks.

His shoulders shook with defeat.


	8. VIII: Yesterday's Laughter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

_

* * *

_

_Shrieks of laughter bounced against the wilting trees and the cloak of opaline. _

_"Inuyasha! Come play!" _

Shivering from the wintry breeze, Kagome pressed her coat closer to her body. There were no other people present, and she was glad for that.

She welcomed the hushed silence, embraced the ability to simply revel in her memories.

_A disdainful snort followed by more candy-coated titters. _

_"Will you knock it off? Act your age, Kagome."_

Delicate ivory was lightly veiling her mop of ebony. Lifting a hand, she focused her attention on the peppering of snow on her cotton gloves. A corner of her lips lifted slightly in the simple observation.

_Sloppily assembled globes flew in the air. _

_"Kagome! Shit, stop! I'll get you back for this!" _

Her gloves... her gloves were the same shade of his eyes. A lovely mauve. Of course, the gloves didn't have the intermingling mesh of of smoke and specks of indigo. The gloves weren't as beautiful, nothing could ever be as stunning as his eyes.

_The propelling snow never desisted.  
_

_"Only if you catch me first!"_

Everything reminded her of him, and it certainly didn't help that she was in a place made for reminiscing. Distant sounds of familiar giggles hummed in her ears, and she could almost feel his warmth pressed against her. _Inuyasha. _

He never sent her a response. He even stopped calling. Either way, she was never strong enough to answer any of his calls. _  
_

Days had passed since - since she freed him. Now, he didn't have to worry about her. He could have fun without worries, he wouldn't be frozen in time, or glued in place because of her anymore. This was best for them. They could grow on their own_. _

And, if fate saw it fit to have their paths crossed again - then, she'd be grateful.

For now, she would be content with savoring the memories she had of him, until they too became luminal.

For now, this was what had to be done.


	9. IX: Ass

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

_

* * *

_

"Hey, bro, you've been so _blah _lately. Why's that?"

Inuyasha shrugged a shoulder lazily, his light murmur morphing into a heavy sigh. What was Kagome doing? Was she thinking of him too?

"Bro!"

Blinking, his eyes connected with his friend's. A chestnut haired, green eyed, all American boy. Eric was his Miroku of Stanford, that is, if Miroku was born and raised in California with a slight surfer twang. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Dude, you're so out of it. What's up? Tell me about it."

Again, Inuyasha shrugged.

"Naw man, ya gotta spill." Eric's lips set in a frown, a dusty brow creased.

With a small groan and a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha took a long sip from his coffee. Honestly, he wasn't even sure if he could bear to retell his dilemma. _Knowing _it was one thing, but _hearing _it and _saying _it aloud were two completely different matters. They would make things _that _much more authentic, and he just couldn't handle that. It would mean that they were actually broken up. It would mean that Kagome was no longer his to claim. It would mean that she would be someone else's. No, no, he could never allow that.

He could never face that.

"It's nothing, really." Inuyasha responded, his fingers curling over his steaming cup to take another swig. "_Really_," he stressed. "So, can we just move on from this topic?"

Eric shook his head, mouth sloped into a scowl. "Whatever man. But seriously, you need to get outta this slump you're in. You're bringing _me_ down, and no one should be 'down' during Christmas! What the hell?"

Wincing slightly, Inuyasha placed the cup back down. Christmas... he had so many plans for this Christmas year. Everywhere he turned, reminders of the holiday winked back at him. Cutesy embellishments and scintillating lights, kids with cheeky smiles, and lively singing blared from nearly every corner.

All painful reminders of what he couldn't have and what he needed.

How... _how_ could she do this to him? What even brought it on?

Why was she so _stupid_?

"Aye! Bro, I think I know what'll get you outta this slump." Eric began, his tone glittering with enthusiasm.

"What?"

"Some ass!" the brunette answered, hands swinging around animatedly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed before he leaned towards the boy. "_What_?"

"Ass! You need to get some ass!"

Picking up his steaming cup once more, Inuyasha tipped his head back to savor the warmth of coffee. Ass? He didn't need any 'ass', not if that 'ass' wasn't associated with raven hair and dazzling blues. "I'll pass. Thanks."

Eric scoffed as he patted his buddy on the shoulder. "It'll be good for you. After all, sex is good for the soul."

"Shut up."

"No, seriously!"

Warily, Inuyasha stared at him. "No."

"Think about it man," he paused. "_Ass_. A nice round ass and pretty titties. Sex fixes a lot of things."

Yup, definitely very Miroku.

"You're an idiot."

Eric snatched the cup away from his friend. "You haven't gotten laid since the start of the school year."

"I don't need to."

"Psh. Everyone needs to get laid."

"I have a girlfriend!" Inuyasha snapped only for his dark brows to furrow. "Or atleast, I had one."

"_Ah_," Eric muttered. "Girl problems, eh?"

He grunted in response as he plucked his coffee away from Eric's hands.

"Well, man, you said so yourself. You _had_ a girlfriend. So, go get your fix. Like I said, sex is good for the soul."

Could he really do that? He just couldn't picture being intimate with another girl, not when Kagome was still on his mind.

And it didn't seem like she'd be leaving it anytime soon.

But - but maybe, _maybe _he needed this. Maybe, he just had to suck it up and move forward.

Again, could he really do that?


	10. X: Resignation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

The sky was a translucent blue, frosted with a pearly white. Snow blanketed the area, and shimmered almost iridescently beneath a mysterious glow.

It was a lovely view.

Kagome sat besides the broad window overlooking her surroundings. The lucid pinkness of her former bedroom was both comforting and painful. This room was associated with so many fond memories. The large tree enameled with ivory peering back at her, certainly didn't help matters either. It was the very tree that he presented her with...

Shutting her eyes, she exhaled slowly to ease her constricting heart. Just as languidly, she chanced a peek at the glimmering band, still carefully nestled on her finger.

She tried, honestly, she _tried_, but she failed miserably each time. She just couldn't stomach being away from it, she just couldn't take it off.

It was _her_ ring, dammit!

Wiggling the finger with the fastened ring, her gut twisted. A sweltering heat and a numbing coldness united to cling onto her skin, it seeped into her body and suffocated her.

Idly, she stood to push the ruffled curtains together to obscure her view of the outdoors, her eyes hazing with the all too familiar stinging of tears.

She had to stop doing this to herself. It did her no good.

No good at all.

And, if she went too far with her bout of self pity, there would be no one to tear her away from it. She was all alone, atleast for now she was.

Her family was gone to visit a few relatives, and she opted not to go. That snooty cousin of hers wasn't someone she wanted to be around, _and _she still had plenty of essays to write. Plus, she wanted to catch up with her old bedroom anyway.

They would be back tomorrow for Christmas Eve to gather around the living room and inhale her mother's delicious cake. Along with Miroku and Sango.

She wasn't sure if the Takahashi family would be making an appearance, with the business scares they'd been tending to the last few months and all. However, she wasn't sure how to react to them if they did show up. Did Inuyasha tell them what happened yet? After all, it had been days since the break up, and it seemed he actually gave up now. No calls, no emails, nothing. Well, she hoped he'd be happy atleast. She hoped he made new memories in California, and - and she hoped he didn't hate her too much.

It would be the most difficult seeing his father, or maybe even his elder brother. Both, resembled him far too much. _So much_, that she might even cry at the sight.

And if he heard her say that, he'd probably chew her out on the comparison to his brother.

Chuckling slightly, Kagome tucked a somber strand behind her ear, oblivious to the fact that she was surrendering to memories once again.

Why did she have to love him so much?


	11. XI: Nausea

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

He couldn't do it.

He just couldn't.

That night, when he finally allowed Eric to yank him along on a wild night out, all he could think about was _her_. How disappointed she would have been to see him around so many females, how _he_ would have been the cause of that pretty smiles of hers to wane, how there was no one else that could ever take her place.

Everything led to thoughts of her.

The blackness of the sky, the luminosity of the moon, hell - even the vibrant blue of Eric's Toyota catapulted him back to memories.

The girls and their wanton behaviors, the alcohol that framed their breaths, and their itsy-bitsy dresses; he was disgusted by it, couldn't help but repel at each lingering touch or brazen gaze. He didn't want them, he didn't need any of them.

They weren't Kagome, and that was enough for him to be repulsed.

One girl in particular got a bit too touchy. She draped herself across his lap, all the while planting kisses along his neck. It made his skin crawl, left a pungent taste on his tongue, and if he wasn't raised against laying a hand against a woman, he probably would have shoved her away as roughly as he wanted to.

_Not Kagome. Not Kagome. Not Kagome. _It was all that resounded in his head during the woman's onslaught of fondles.

And when he escaped the club without notice, the cherry of the woman's lipstick smeared on the collar of his shirt, he succumbed to the turbulence of his thoughts as he made his trek home. His revolt against any other woman's touch confirmed everything that needed to be established.

He couldn't let her go.

And he wouldn't.

She was his, the only woman that he could ever deem worthy of his affections, the only woman he'd ever want to call his wife.

He refused to spend his life without her.


	12. XII: No?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

_No. _

_-Inuyasha_

It was the most peculiar message, sent at the most unexpected time, but it left her utterly blissful.

She wasn't sure what the meaning behind it was, her head spun with the pursuit of unlocking the 'secret code', and she was still left with a bevy of questions.

But, it made her happy.

Just _happy_.

At the sight of the message, and the print of his name, her heart immediately careened and barreled against her chest.

Below her, friends and family lounged around, as they always did on Christmas evening. The Takahashi's did, infact, make an appearance, and as she predicted, the similarities of the elder brother and the father was a strain to her heart. Every glance made towards familiar violets and kindred sloe-manes sent inevitable shocks to her system.

They weren't _him_, but the _traces _were still there, and they were just as punishing.

She had to continually repeat her reasons for her actions just to keep herself sane.

_For the best, for the best, for the best._

It was taking a toll on her.

So, she gave herself a much needed break, and bolted for her bedroom. It was on a whim that she decided to check her email, an indescribable itch that nagged her to check if there was anything in her inbox from him. "Stupid, he gave up already," she chastised herself as the page loaded, but against her better judgment, she still clutched onto a fragment of hope.

And she was _floored _when there _was_ something from him.

But, what the heck did it even mean?

"Kagome!" Her mother called, "presents!"

"Coming!" She responded as she slammed her lap top shut before making her way downstairs.

She was greeted with a completely empty living room.

Hesitantly, she spoke, "Uh... hello?"

No response.

"Where did everyone go?" She murmured to herself as her eyes roved the room once more. Gone, they were all gone.

Her gaze dropped to the floor, and her brows dented at the trail of mistletoes. "What the...?"

Kagome followed the emerald path before finally hitting the door. With a slight pout, she pulled the door open before taking a cautious step through. More mistletoes squinted up at her, and they seemed to lead even further away from her home.

Curiosity ignited, Kagome's stride persisted, until she reached what seemed to be the end of the route. "The tree?"

She was immersed in dejavu as ceruleans scanned the area, and her chest suddenly felt heavier. It was the same exact place he...

"Bitch."

Heat swept over her body, and instantaneously, her heart thrashed frantically in a wild rhythm. She must have been going insane. She was delirious now, _hallucinating_! There was no way, absolutely _no_ way that-

"Oi! Turn around stupid. You know I can't stand to be ignored."

Visibly quivering, Kagome whirled, convinced that her mind was simply deceiving her. That is, until she was struck with melted indigo and the cockiest smirk. "I-Inuyasha? Is that..." She paused, "really you?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "all me babe."

Kagome was still in shock. "But - but, _how_?"

"I came here to do something," he answered nonchalantly, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, and his body settled against the tree.

A moment passed.

"Well," Inuyasha inquired, "aren't you gonna ask me what that is?"

"What?"

His head shook as he clucked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk Kagome. It seems you've gotten even dumber."

_That_ jolted her sense. "Hey!" She protested, crimson already suffusing her cheeks, "_you're_ the idiot, not me. The nerve!"

Inuyasha's grin widened, his heart fluttering at the familiarity of it all. Like always, _his_ Kagome was cute as hell when provoked.

"You still haven't asked me," he crooned.

"Fine!" She huffed, "_what_ did you come here to do?"

Barely a second passed before he showed her _exactly_ what he came to do. Her jaw hung open at the sight.

"_Well_?" He questioned at his position on his knees, "Will you marry me or what?"

Swallowing thickly, Kagome's tongue swiped out to lick her bottom lip. She stared at the man _and_ the sparkling ring in awe. "Wh- what?" She stuttered, her knees already feeling too weak to hold her weight.

"Marry me!" He snapped, "just say you'll marry me!" _or I might need to be checked into a hospital. _If she denied him, he wasn't sure what he would do. The pain of her rejection would be intolerable, unbearable. His eyes clouded, "_please_?"

"Inuyasha!" Her shriek was the only warning of her propelling body as she landed atop him. "I love you, I love you, I _love _you!"

He could have died that very moment. "Is that a yes?"

And with that, she snatched the ring from the velvet box, before her lips pressed against his.

All at once, cheers and whistled erupted as the missing few reappeared from their hidden spots, scattered all around the shrine.

Stars speckled the onyx sky as the moon bathed the couple with its radiance. Silver flakes caressed their faces.

"Merry Christmas." Inuyasha whispered against her lips. "And, I love you too dummy."

Her eyes instantly watered, her smile the most brilliant its been in months. "Merry Christmas Inuyasha."

* * *

**A/N**: And there's the end folks! Well, originally, this was the chapter I planned to end it, _but_ I decided to add another after this just to tie up loose ends. And of course, add more fluff. I love all things cutesy and flufftastic, after all. (X

This is probably the longest chapter of the entire story, and it pretty much defeated the purpose of this being a _drabble series_, but hey, whatever! LOL.

This was such a fun little story to write.

Oh! And if any of you are readers of 'His Girl', I'll probably be posting up Ch.7 soon. It's been laying around my computer for weeks, and I keep trying to fiddle around with it to fix it, because I _really _dislike the way it turned out. Most likely, I'll still end up disliking it even after its posted, but it'll be uploaded soon.

Happy holidays everyone! Hope you stick around for the mini "epilogue" to this story. (:


	13. XIII: PDA for the Holiday

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Enveloped in his arms and curled up with against him, Kagome was sure that there was no where else she'd rather be. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" He responded as he combed his fingers through her velvet mane.

"What did you mean in that message? I couldn't figure it out, all it said was, 'no'."

He snickered as his head bent to murmur in her ear, "You really _have _gotten dumber, huh?"

That earned him a good smack.

"It was simple really. It meant, no, and that was that." His hands glided down soft skin as he indulged himself with the silkiness of his _fiance_.

Kagome sighed, her mouth drawn into a winsome smile as she snuggled even closer to his body. "But, 'no' to what exactly?"

"No, to everything you said. No, to letting you go. No, to ending everything. Basically," his head sloped forward to place a chaste kiss against her ear, "I was telling you _no_, I'm gonna keep loving you, and nothing you say could ever keep me away. So, no."

She was a puddle now, a melted mass of goo. She was play-doh in his presence. "_Inu_," was all she managed to say, before she twisted her body to face her soon to be husband. Her hands lifted to stroke his cheeks,"I'm sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing, but it was so hard. I love you too much _not _to be selfish."

"You nearly killed me with that stunt of yours Kagome. Don't you ever do that again. What's 'best' for me is having _you_ in my life as mine. Be as selfish as you need to be, 'cause baby, I'm damn near psychotic with how much I love you."

"That was way too corny," Kagome giggled, "How'd you even get to Japan so fast?"

"The plane, duh stupid," he answered lightly with a teasing roll of his eyes, "before my parents advised me to stay put in California, I already had a flight booked to go to Japan to give you this ring," he gestured towards the shimmering band, "I decided that I didn't give a fuck what anyone had to say, I had to see you to knock some sense in that empty head of yours, and to finally make you mine completely."

Bestowing him with another tender smile, Kagome twined his arms tighter around her waist. "My stupid, sexy, little Inuyasha."

"I'm sexy, eh?" He sniggered as his fingers tangled in her hair once more to engage himself to another kiss. "_My_ stupid, sexy, little Kagome."

"Gross, too much PDA." Souta wailed, his nose wrinkled in disdain. "Mom, make them stop!"

Mrs. Higurashi merely chuckled, patting her son's head affectionately, "just let them be, dear. They're soon to be newlyweds after all."

"Ya know, Souta, one day you'll be just like us," Kagome lectured with a saucy wink before cooing in a baby voice, "and I can't wait to see the day my little_-_wittle_-wittle_ brother falls in love."

"Ew!" Souta scowled, "that's never going to happen."

"Trust me," Inutashio began as he directed a fond smile towards his wife, "it'll happen."

"Mhm!" Miroku chimed in while he hauled a flushing Sango onto his lap, "definitely goin' to happen."

And everyone else chorused along, "It'll happen!"

Souta pouted, "can we just open presents now? You're all just gross!"

Outside, ivory pelted the shrine, and the opalescence of the moon frosted the land. It's glorious glow intensified the warmth of the home and the lively laughter of its inhabitants.

Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**A/N**: And that's the very, very, very end!

A short mini-epilogue for extra WAFFiness and fluff. (X

I hope everyone had a better Christmas than I did! Mine was rather... (cough)

Anyway, thank you to everyone who stuck to the end of the story, and I appreciated everyone who gave their feedbacks.

*HUG*

Bye-bye now!


End file.
